Pokemon World Kojin League Adventures
by Julianne Nicole
Summary: Six trainers travel together in the all new Kojin region, with brand new moves, puzzles, and mysteries. They aspire to beat all the gyms and make it all the way to the League. With Team Pitch Black as an obstacle in their way, can they do it?


~Pokémon World Legend Masters Adventures~  
><strong><br>**

I start my morning like every other morning. Then when It's just about time for me to leave, I decide to leave my legendary Pokémon with Mom and Dad, since I didn't think it would be fair. Mom promises she will take care of all of them and let them train with her Pokémon while I was gone. Before I left, Sweets, my Victini, was playing Neopets on the computer. I laugh and then walk out.  
>My friends are already waiting for me outside. We decide that we should not fly to the cities, use legendaries, or use the roads. We should walk the whole way. First we go to Pinebrook Valley to see Professor Redwood before we leave, and to register for the Pokémon League, something everyone must do so they know how many people to expect.<br>"We're off to see the wizard, the-" Mike was singing, as he had for five minutes straight already.  
>"Mike, please! Quiet!" I said.<br>"She's not even a wizard, dude..." Briar said.  
>"Uh... Then: We're off to see the <em>professor<em>, the wonderful _professor _of _Pokémon!_" He sang.  
>"Please!" Jay told him.<br>"Can I at least hum it?"  
>Jay sighed. "Fine. Just quietly."<br>So for the next two minutes, he hummed the tune of that song, until we got to the lab. We walked in. Professor Redwood greeted us at the front door.  
>"Hello everybody! Getting ready to start your adventure?"<br>"Yep." We all said in unison.  
>"Well, I can register you for the Pokémon League here. Follow me." She led us through a different door than her lab. <em>There are so many rooms in this lab building...<em> I thought to myself. This time around, the room contained some sort of scanner, a few bookshelves, a computer, and a camera like a photography studio with a backdrop.  
>"I have observed you all very closely, and you all battle well and treat your Pokémon with utmost care and respect. I have deemed each one of you worthy of getting your Trainer's Card, since you already have a Pokémon License. Now, who's first?"<br>"Me, I guess." I said.  
>"Okay, Julianne. I need your picture taken, okay? And what color and design do you want on your Trainer Card?"<br>Eventually, I ended up picking hot pink with waves. Tanisha picked black with the Pokémon Ranger emblem, Jay chose black and white with flames, Briar chose blue with Pokéballs, Nicole chose just black and purple, and Mike chose orange. You know, for his favorite snack. Cheese. Yuck. On a Trainer Card. I looked over at the computer, to see that digital versions of our cards were now onscreen. I looked closer, as I saw another one other than ours, but I didn't think it was who it looked like. And the professor was asking us something, anyway.  
>"So, what all do you plan to do?"<br>"We wanna travel together." Mike said. His Munchlax stood beside him, nodding in agreement.  
>"And compete in contests!" Nicole added. "Squirtle!" Her Pokémon said.<br>"And Pokéthlons and Pokétourneys!" Briar said. Mudkip nodded.  
>"Fulfill my Ranger duties." Tanisha added proudly. Gardevoir did her Ranger Pose.<br>"Catch 'em all!" I said, maybe a little too loudly. Pikagirl laughed.  
>"Win all the badges and beat the League." Jay said. Hitmontop said, "Top!" And Staraptor came out of his ball. "Hey!" Jay said, putting him back.<br>"First, there's something I must tell you. You know the evil organizations, right?" Professor Redwood asked.  
>"Like Rocket, and Snagem, and Aqua and Magma?" Jay asked.<br>"And Galactic and Plasma?" I added.  
>"Don't forget the Go-Rock Squad, Team Dim Sun, and the Pokémon Pinchers?" Tanisha finished.<br>"Yeah. Exactly like them. But there's a new one in this region..."  
>"What?" Everyone said.<br>"Team Pitch Black. They look like this." She held up a picture of a man and a woman, both in dark ninja clothing, with red scarves and something resembling a lock and key as an emblem on their chests. Needless to say, we said we would help stop them if we see any.

Then we went to Charkleford Village. On our way there, Briar and Nicole remarked about how much Jay resembled his Staraptor, and we all laughed.  
>When we got to the town, we figured out that we could just walk straight into the Gym and challenge the leader. We walked in, and a weird looking guy stopped us and started talking to us.<br>"Hello! This is the Pokémon Gym of Charkleford Village! My name is Jim Gai, the Gym Guy! I am the person who is supposed to inform Trainers of their opponents will do and use. So, here goes: The Gym Leader, Coale, is the Rock type user of the region, in case you couldn't tell by all the gemstones and rocks lying around. When you beat the gym, your name is carved onto this statue. New statue every challenge season... Please excuse my blabbering on and on and on! You, you all look like some strong trainers! Who's up?" Jim asked.  
>"Me. I'm up." I said.<br>"Okay. If you win, your name and your friends' names will be carved into the statue."

I approached Gym Leader Coale. I already knew who I would be choosing: Pikagirl, my Piplup and my Oshawott. Sure, it was risky to choose an electric type, but I'm game for anything. Briar or Nicole probably would have been better suited for this, with their Water types, or Jay with his Fighting type. But I already volunteered. No turning back now.  
>"Hello. My name is Coale, the Rock type Gym Leader. Welcome to this Gym, and your first Gym Challenge. Ready for your first badge?"<br>"You bet!" I said confidently. Coale laughed.  
>"Well, then... Jim! Come be the announcer for this battle!" He shouted. Jim Gai, the poor Gym Guy... He raced over there as fast as he could, and seemed out of breath when he got there. He cleared his throat.<br>"A-hem! I shall now explain the rules of the Gyms in this region. Challenger and Gym Leader alike may only use 3 Pokémon each, and you cannot use the same Pokémon more than once. Once you K.O. a Pokémon, you must switch out the one you used to beat the last one. Okay. Send out the Pokémon!"  
>"Pippie! I choose you!" My Piplup was called out.<br>"Pippie? What a wimp name. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Go, Roggenrola!"  
>"You'll see how wimpy Pippie really is! Use Bubblebeam!"<br>"Counterattack with Mirror Shield!" Roggenrola sent the attack straight back to my Piplup.  
>"Dodge it and use Sand Attack!" Roggenrola was coated in sand for a few second distraction.<br>"Bubblebeam again!" Roggenrola couldn't use Mirror Shield with all the sand in the way. It was a one hit K.O. "Yes! Roggenrola is unable to battle! Woooooo!" Jim yelled loudly. Coale just glared at him.  
>"Stupid Pokémon! Return, idiot! Go, Geodude!"<br>"Return, Pippie. Not so wimpy now, huh, Coale?" He made a disgusted face.  
>"Go, Shell!" I said. "Any comments on the name?"<br>"No! Geodude use Rock Skip!" It sent about 5 or 6 rocks flying this way.  
><em>Oh, no.<em> I thought. _Rock Skip is the only Rock type move super effective against Water types.  
><em> "Use Razor Shell!" To my surprise, Razor Shell cut through half of those rocks, splitting them straight in half, and the water-coated shell hit Geodude, but the other rocks ended up hitting Shell.  
>"Oh! Wicked! Both Pokémon are now weakened. Choose your next move wisely." Jim said.<br>"I will..." Coale said. "Use Take Down!"  
>"No! Dodge it!" But it was too late, my Oshawott had fainted, but since it also hurts the user, so had Geodude.<br>"Both Geodude and Oshawott are unable to battle! If Julianne wins the next round, she and her friends take their first Gym Badge!" Jim seemed excited. Then again, he probably was. They haven't had many challengers since today was the first day of the League season. I was down to my last Pokémon, but so was Coale.  
>"Shell! Return! Go, Pikagirl!" I said.<br>"Oh, what's this? Forced to use a measly Pikachu as a last resort, are we? What? Not advanced enough to catch anything else? I'll tell you what, that won't hurt my Pokémon. But I won't go easy! Go Sudowoodo!"  
>"No. I'll tell <em>you <em>what: Anything I wanna catch, I'll catch it! Anyways, Quick Attack!"  
>It was impossible to dodge. Of course, it didn't do much damage, but some is better than none.<br>"Match that Pikachu's speed with Rock Polish!" It was now moving at a much quicker pace.  
>"Use Thunderbolt!" "Pikaa-Chuuuu!"<br>"Use Mirror Shield!" _Not again! _I thought.  
>"Dodge it!" Pikagirl did a quick sidestep, knocking over Jim's water bottle and spilling it everywhere. <em>That's it! If I can't use electricity, water conducts electricity!<em> I had a great plan.  
>"Use Rock Throw!" Sudowoodo threw a huge boulder, which nobody- human or Pokémon- could have dodged. I pointed to the spilled water.<br>"Thunder!" Pikagirl looked puzzled, then understood.  
>"Piika-Chuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The electricity and water merged together, just as I had planned. It had worked perfectly, knocking Sudowoodo off its feet.<br>"Finish it off with a Volt Tackle!"  
>"Quick! Dodge that thing!" But Sudowoodo tripped and fell, yet again.<br>"Pika... PiPiPiPiPiPiPiPi-Chuuuu!" Enveloped in a cloud of sand, Sudowoodo fainted.  
>"Sudowoodo is unable to battle! Julianne and the challengers win!" Jim said. "Congratulations!"<br>"You... Wi... Y- You win the Gemstone Badge..." Coale grumbled angrily. He threw the badge at me, a shiny, flat thing in the shape of a diamond. "Coale. Are you forgetting something?" Jim asked him.  
>"Here. This TM containing the move Rock Skip. If you even want it. It... It may help you."<br>"Thanks. I guess." I said. We walked to the statue, and out of his earshot.  
>"That guy was a jerk." Nicole said.<br>"So rude." Briar said.  
>"He was vicious! He should train the Dark type. Or Ghost type. Or something." Mike said.<br>"Look. I know he may come off as rude, but he's a good guy. Once you get to know him, I mean. I could tell that he enjoyed your battle today, regardless of if he showed it to you or not. And Mike. Your stereotypes of Dark and Ghost types are wrong. Not all are mean. Look at me. There's no such thing as a bad Pokémon. Just a bad Trainer." By the time he was done talking, he had also finished carving our names into the statue. Before we heal our Pokémon and head to Marinedew Town, I read the statue. But wait. The name above our group's names... The identity of the Mystery Trainer on the Trainer Card back at the lab had been solved. It was who I thought it was.


End file.
